ANBU ACADEMY
by spinosa viridis
Summary: Prangg! Stik itu terlempar jauh ke depan. Nafas Sakura memburu, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan hoodie hitam berdiri dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ke dua tanganya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Rambut emonya mencuat ke atas seperti pantat ayam. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun pemuda itu pergi.


ANBU ACADEMY

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ia berjalan mengikuti 4 orang pemuda di depanya dengan mata yang berat. Ini sudah larut malam, dan ia ingin segera tidur. Perjalanan dari Kiri ke Konoha ternyata cukup melelahkan. Apalagi sedikit drama dari orang tuanya yang menurutnya sangat tidak lazim. Ransel dipunggungnya terasa sangat berat. Ia kesulitan mengikuti langkah pemuda-pemuda di depanya yang lebar-lebar. Pelataran gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan dua pilar besar bertuliskan AKADEMI ANBU KONOHA itu begitu luas. Matanya terasa begitu berat sehingga tak banyak yang bisa ia amati. Dinginya angin malam semakin membuatnya ingin bergelung di bawah selimut tebal.

"Jadi, namamu Sakura?" seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu bertanya padanya.

"Ya," ia menjawab dengan pelan antara sadar dan tidak.

"Aku Mizuki, ini Kawaki, dia Darui dan pemalas itu Shikamaru."

"Kau dari Kiri, pasti kau pandai bergulat kan? Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya nanti," Kawaki, pemuda dengan tato belati di bawah mata kirinya menoleh tersenyum padanya. Namun bagi Sakura senyuman itu mengerikan. Ia diam tak menjawab karena bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan.

"Jangan mulai kalian," Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan malas-malasan mengingatkan.

"Ayolah Shika, hidupmu terlalu membosankan. Bersenang-senang dengan tikus kecil akan membuatmu sedikit merasa bahagia."

Ketika mereka hendak berbelok melewati koridor panjang yang sedikit remang-remang, dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis pirang bercepol 4 berlari-lari ke arah mereka.

"Shika, ruang pertemuan sekarang! Ada rapat mendadak. Dan kalian bertiga langsung antar murid baru ke dormnya," gadis itu segera berbalik pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Merepotkan. Kalian segera anatar Sakura ke kamarnya, jangan macam-macam padanya," setelah itu Shikamaru memberikan koper Sakura pada Darui dan segera menyusul gadis bercepol empat.

"Kau duluan nona muda, ikuti saja Darui," Mizuki memerintahkan. Sakura menurut saja karena sekarang ia mulai sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau lebih suka bertarung menggunakan otot atau otak, Sakura-chan?" suara rendah Kawaki membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Otot," ia menjawab tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ya, itu bagus."

"Jadi kau lebih suka membunuh dengan tangan kosong atau menggunakan senjata?" Sakura tahu ia sedang dijadikan bahan lelucon oleh kakak kelas, jadi dia diam tak menjawab.

Setelah beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara, tiba-tiba dua stik runcing melayang tepat kearah pelipisnya. Ia hanya diam mematung. Bahkan ia tak sempat berkedip, apalagi menghindar. Sebuah kaki bersneaker putih menendang stik itu dengan santai.

Pranggg!

Stik itu terlempar jauh ke depan. Nafas Sakura memburu, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan ketakutan. Ia menoleh ke kanan. Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan hoodie hitam berdiri dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ke dua tanganya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. Rambut emonya mencuat ke atas seperti pantat ayam. Dan tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pemuda itu berlalu kearah Shikamaru pergi. Sakura menyesal tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda yang menolongnya. Kantuknya sudah benar-benar hilang.

"Refleksmu sangat buruk, dan itu mengecewakanku," hanya itu yang diucapkan Kawaki sebelum mereka melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dorm.

Masih terbayang tangisan sang ibu semalam ketika mengantarnya sampai gerbang Akademi ANBU Konoha. Rasanya ada yang ganjil walupun wajar jika ibunya menangis melepasnya jika mengingat ia adalah anak satu-satunya dan tak pernah pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang ia menuntut ilmu di Konoha yang notabenenya jauh dari rumahnya yang berada di pinggiran Kiri. Tak ada seorang pun yang dikenalnya di sini. Ia benar-benar merasa sendirian. Tapi ia akan selalu menunggu setiap akhir pekan untuk pulang ke rumah seperti janji yang ia katakan kepada ibunya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu mengingat kata-kata ayahnya. Ia dilarang menyebutkan nama Marganya di depan teman-temanya. Tidak boleh terlalu menonjolkan diri dan mencari masalah karena itu hanya akan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia semakin merasa aneh ketika ayahnya yang merupakan sosok paling kuat yang ia tahu selama ini pun, semalam diam-diam meneteskan air mata ketika memeluknya. Saat itu ayahnya terlihat rapuh dan tak berdaya. Padahal ia hanya menuntut ilmu di Konoha bukan untuk pergi selamanya.

Ia adalah peserta didik yang masuk paling akhir juga paling muda. Seharusnya syarat masuk Akademi ANBU adalah sudah berusia 17 tahun atau lebih, tapi saat ini ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Ia tak sempat mengikuti upacara penyambutan murid baru, jadi ia belum mempunyai teman satupun. Semalam ia diantar oleh 3 orang pemuda yang membawa kopernya ke kamar yang akan ditempatinya entah sampai kapan. Selembar kertas berisi jadwal kegiatan serta denah gedung-gedung ANBU di genggamanya. Ia berusaha mencermati jadwal kegiatan yang menurutnya seperti lelucon. Pukul 08.00 semua murid harus berada di aula dengan seragam resmi. Ia melihat beberapa seragam yang digantung di lemari. Ia mengernyit bingung, semuanya celana panjang tak ada rok satupun seperti yang dipakai oleh anak-anak sekolah kebanyakan. Bukan berarti ia tak suka, tapi ini dirasanya aneh. Matanya masih mengantuk tapi ia harus segera bersiap. Kamarnya yang hanya berukuran 3x4 terasa sesak dengan barang-barangnya yang belum di bereskan semua. _'Mungkin nanti malam'_ batinya.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar, suara murid-murid baru segera menghiasi indra pendengaranya. Ia baru sadar jika kamarnya terletak di paling ujung. Semua orang terlihat bahagia memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, dan mereka terus memandangi bordiran AKADEMI ANBU di blazer berwarna hitamnya dengan bangga. Sebenarnya ia sendiri pun bahagia bisa bersekolah secara normal seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Mempunyai banyak teman yang dapat dijadikan tempat berkeluh kesah. Selama ini ia tak mempunyai seorang teman, kecuali satu teman yang berada di Texas, kota tempat ia dibesarkan sampai ia berusia 9 tahun. Namanya Ester Lee, keturunan Amerika-China. Ayah Ester adalah seorang dokter ahli syaraf. Selama ini ia home schooling kecuali ketika ia di TK. Ia tak biasa bersosialisasi layaknya anak-anak normal lainya. Seperti Ester yang selalu bercerita kepadanya lewat email tentang serunya masa-masa SMA. Pergi ke pesta dansa dengan kakak kelas tampan dan hal-hal yang menyangkut masa-masa remaja lainya.

Di Kiri ia hanya kenal seorang tetangga yang sudah tua bernama Nenek Chiyo yang tinggal bersama cucu lelakinya, Sasori. Sasori 6 tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi dia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama jika Sasori pulang sekolah. Namun sejak Sasori meneruskan pendidikan tinggi di Konoha, dia jadi jarang pulang. Apa lagi sekarang dia sudah bekerja. Jadi ia berharap kapan-kapan dapat bertemu Sasori di sini.

Semua murid baru berbaris memenuhi aula yang luas. Di sekeliling temboknya berjajar anak-anak baik lelaki maupun perempuan yang memakai blazer abu-abu gelap. Mereka sepertinya anak-anak yang lebih senior dilihat dari gayanya yang mengintimidasi junior sepertinya. Semua orang terlihat sudah saling kenal karena sejak tadi mereka saling berbicara dengan suara rendah. Hanya dia yang tetap diam dan kebingungan.

Di atas podium yang tinggi berdiri seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang. Dengan suara lantang dia menyuruh semua orang di aula agar diam.

"Sekali lagi ku perkenalkan, aku Senju Tsunade Kepala Akademi ANBU Konoha. Kuucapkan selamat datang bagi calon-calon prajurit baru. Ada 3 tingkatan murid disini yaitu kelas 1, kelas 2 dan kelas 3. Sistim pembelajaran ANBU Konoha berdasar kurikulum terbaru yang telah diberlakukan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, dimana setiap 1 murid kelas satu akan didampingi oleh 1 murid kelas 3 sebagai instrukturnya yang bertanggung jawab kepada pembina kelas 1. Mengenai hal-hal yang lain seperti aturan, ruang kelas, seragam serta perlengkapanya akan dijelaskan menyusul. Sekarang saatnya kalian membuktikan simbol keberanian serta pengorbanan kalian sebagai calon prajurit yang bertugas membela negara," perempuan berambut pirang itu turun dari podium disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari semua orang.

Ia heran dengan semua yang terjadi. Semua orang di sekitarnya menyingsingkan lengan kemeja dengan bersemangat. Beberapa murid perempuan berwajah pucat karena ketakutan. Seorang gadis berambut indigo di samping kirinya berusaha mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih. Tangan gadis itu gemetaran dan kain persegi itu jatuh menutupi ujung sepatu kirinya. Dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan memberikanya pada gadis itu.

"Te..terima kasih," gadis itu terlihat gugup karena beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja?" ia takut gadis disampingnya akan pingsan, tapi gadis itu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hinata Hyuuga," gadis itu membungk singkat.

Ia ingat larangan menyebut nama marganya jadi dengan senyuman kecil ia berkata,"panggil saja Sakura."

"Kenapa semua orang menyingsingkan lengan bajunya?" Hinata begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu Sakura?"

"Tidak," dengan polosnya ia menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau masuk Genin bodoh," seorang bocah lelaki berambut hitam di depanya tersenyum meremehkan padanya. Sakura memang tidak tahu apa itu Genin tapi asumsinya mengatakan itu adalah sebuah hinaan.

"Kau belum lulus ujian Genin kenapa masuk Akademi ANBU?"

"Biarkan saja Menma, dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik jadi tak masalah jika datang ke sini," pemuda berambut coklat cepak yang runcing disebelah Menma mengedip padanya.

"Diam kau playboy Konoha. Seleramu terhadap wanita akhir-akhir ini menurun," Menma meneliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Sakura. "Datar seperti papan."

"Apa kau bilang?" entah kenapa ia tak terima di bilang datar.

"Memang itu kenyataanya," dengan santai Menma menjawab tanpa memandang ke belakang.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dia memang begitu," Hinata berbisik kepadanya.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Sebenarnya hampir setengah dari murid baru adalah lulusan Genin Konoha, jadi kami sudah saling kenal."

"Kau sendiri dari mana? Bukan dari Konoha kan?" Menma ternyata mendengarkan ucapanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sakura menjawab ketus.

"Ternyata memang hanya jidatmu yang lebar, tidak dengan otakmu," Sakura segera memegang dahinya sambil melotot pada Menma yang menyeringai.

Beberapa anak yang mendengarnya tertawa sambil mencuri pandang jidat Sakura untuk membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata Menma _. 'Sialan Menma'_ batinya berteriak ingin memukul bocah lelaki yang sok keren itu.

"Tolong semua diam anak-anak! Kita akan segera memulai ritual kita," Seorang lelaki berambut perak jabrik dan mengenakan masker berdiri di atas podium yang sekarang terdapat bentangan kain putih yang diikatkan ke 2 buah tiang.

"Kita mulai dari pendaftar pertama, silakan menuju kemari," semua orang di aula terdiam.

"Apa ini?" Sakura berbisik pada Hinata yang sepertinya bertambah gugup.

"Setiap murid baru Akademi ANBU harus mengiris pergelangan tanganya dan meneteskan darahnya pada kain putih sebagai simbol keberanian dan pengorbanan sebagai seorang ANBU," Sakura kaget bukan main. Apakah normal jika sekolah melakukan tradisi seperti ini?

"Apakah kita takan mati jika kita mengiris lengan kita?"

"Diam kau gadis bodoh, perhatikan saja apa yang ada di depan matamu," Menma berkata dengan suara rendah. Sakura pun menuruti kata-kata Menma.

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya kau perhatikan idiot, maksudku perhatikanlah apa yang terjadi di atas panggung!" Sakura bersungut-sungut sambil menggertakan giginya. Beberapa anak perempuan di sekitar mereka terkikik.

Dan benar saja sebuah pisau yang mengkilap secara bergiliran digoreskan pada pergelangan tangan semua murid baru. Kain putih yang dibentangkan segera dihiasi oleh titik-titik merah yang tak beraturan. Wajah Hinata pucat pasi ketika tiba giliranya maju dan matanya berkaca-kaca ketika kembali dengan tangan yang di perban.

Ketika namanya disebut jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Ia melewati barisan murid-murid baru yang entah kenapa memperhatikanya dalam diam. Waktu seperti berjalan melambat. Ketika ia sampai di depan kain putih yang lebar, dapat dilihatnya benda mengkilap berwarna perak direndam dalam cairan bening yang mengepul karena entah panas atau dingin. Sebuah pisau dengan lambang daun serta tulisan-tulisan yang tak ia ketahuinya itu benar-benar membuat nyalinya menciut. Mata pisau itu begitu tajam di satu sisi dan bergerigi di sisi yang lain menambah ngeri siapapun yang melihatnya. Sakura berjalan seperti robot dan dengan takut-takut memandang pria bermasker putih yang juga sedang memperhatikanya tanpa berkedip, entah ekspresi seperti apa yang ditampilkan, Sakura tak bisa melihatnya. Iris mata pria itu berbeda warna jika dilihat dengan teliti. Sontak Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya dengan menunduk.

"Nona Sakura," Sakura mendongak dan kembali bertatapan dengan iris beda warna itu.

"Iya," ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Kau adalah pendaftar terakhir sekaligus murid termuda di angkatan ini. Umurmu bahkan belum genap 17. Kau juga tak mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Dan tingkahmu sama sekali tak menunjukan sifat keberanian seorang prajurit. Berapa nilai min yang seharusnya kau terima?" suara lelaki bermasker itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang ketakutan. Dalam bayanganya, lelaki itu akan mengiris bukan hanya pergelangan tanganya tapi juga akan mencabik-cabik perutnya.

"Kau melamun? Kau harus melihat orang yang mengajakmu berbicara, bukankah itu yang diajarkan ketika kau masuk Genin?" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa, akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk.

"Karena itu kau mendapat kehormatan dengan aku yang akan melakukanya untukmu. Sekarang kemarikan tanganmu," semua orang diaula diam memperhatikan. Dengan takut-takut Sakura menjulurkan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Ketika pisau dengan panjang sekitar 19 cm itu menyentuh pergelangan tanganya, Sakura berencana untuk memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun asal jangan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tapi seakan terhipnotis oleh pisau yang dipegang mantap oleh lelaki bermasker di depanya, Sakura bahkan tak bisa berkedip apalagi untuk memalingkan wajah. Rasa dingin logam yang menyentuh kulitnya, membuat darahnya berdesir. Kemudian rasa itu datang. Perih dan panas terbakar. Dan setetes cairan merah gelap melengkapi ruang kosong pada kain putih di hadapanya.

Cairan merah terus keluar dengan deras dari luka sayatan melintang di pergelanganya. Darahnya terus merembes keluar membasahi sapu tangan milik lelaki bermasker yang tak diketahui namanya karena sepanjang acara ini ia terus bertanya pada Hinata tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di atas podium.

"Darahnya mengalir deras, mungkin aku terlalu dalam mengiris nadinya. Baiklah, dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi murid Akademi Anbu. Sekarang kalian akan dipimpin oleh para Jounin atau murid kelas 3."

Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sakura diseret menuju meja yang penuh dengan perban dan obat-obatan. Di sana sudah ada wanita berambut hitam sebahu.

"Shizune, tolong obati pergelangan tangan nona muda ini. Sepertinya aku memotong nadinya terlalu dalam, darahnya tak berhenti mengalir."

"Oh, ya ampun Kakashi. Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama ini sangat berbahaya. Silakan nona duduk disini," Shizune dengan cekatan mengambil perban berbagai obat cair yang kemudian diteteskan pada luka sayat di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lukanya tidak dalam, bahkan hanya tergores sedikit saja tapi darah yang keluar banyak sekali," Shizune mengamati sapu tangan Kakashi yang kini berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah gelap dalam diam kemudian saling bertatapan dengan Kakashi.

"Siapa namamu nona muda?"

"Nama saya Sakura, Sensei."

"Apa kau asli Konoha? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di Akademi Genin."

Sakura bimbang, harus mengatakan apa. Tapi mereka adalah seorang guru di sini jadi cepat atau lambat pun mereka akan mengetahui identitasnya kan?

"Saya, berasal dari Kirigakure Sensei."

"Itu, kota yang sangat jauh dari Konoha. Apakah lukamu terasa sakit?" Shizune membebatkan kasa putih di pergelangan Sakura.

"Ya, awalnya. Tapi sekarang tidak," Shizune mengangguk.

"Bagus, jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kau boleh bergabung dengan teman-temanmu," Kakashi menunjuk pada murid-murid kelas 3 yang sedang membagi murid-murid kelas 1 menjadi beberapa kelompok. Kemudian mereka mulai meninggalkan aula. Sakura segera berdiri dan membungkuk kemudian berlari mencari Hinata.

...

A/N : masih banyak kekurangan dan typo di sana-sini. Read and review yang berkenan.

Spinosa Viridis


End file.
